


deer keigo,

by rurutan



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, idk how to tag stuff sorry omg, mention of kimata syoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurutan/pseuds/rurutan
Summary: it started off as a project, and turned into a love story.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> a haiku is defined as a poem consisting of 17 syllables, with a 5-7-5 pattern.  
> this story is written in the form of a long haiku and is my first attempt at publishing a poem, so i hope you enjoy!

dear sato keigo,  
hi! i’m junki, your pen pal.  
how are you today?

please tell me about yourself.  
i am from nara, japan.  
do you live nearby?

i suck at writing;  
our teacher made us do this  
to make some new friends.

did you realize  
that this is a big haiku?  
i bet you didn’t!

i am six years old.  
are you also six years old?  
when is your birthday?

let’s talk more later.  
please respond to my letter.  
i hope you like me.

sincerely,  
kono junki


	2. 2

dear sato keigo,  
guess what? i got your letter!  
woah, you’re from aichi?

is aichi pretty?  
do you have animals there?  
we have lots of deer.

you’re six years old too?  
i was born in ‘98.  
what about you, keigo?

call me junkichi!  
i really like that nickname.  
you don’t have to, though.

how’s school in aichi?  
what is your favorite class?  
mine would be english.

i have to eat now.  
sorry for being nosy.  
talk to you later!

your friend,  
kono junki


	3. 3

dear sato keigo,  
can i call you keigocchi?  
the nickname sounds cute!

you’re younger than me?  
and you are also taller?   
that is so unfair!

four centimeters  
is not a huge difference.  
i’ll catch up to you!

more questions for you:  
do you listen to music?  
do you like to dance?

i prefer singing.  
i’ve been taking voice lessons  
and i’m in choir.

you’re a great pen pal  
and i like talking to you.  
i’ll see you later!

yours truly,  
kono junki


	4. 4

sato keigocci!  
it’s trick or treating season.  
happy halloween!

are you dressing up?  
what’s your favorite candy?  
i love kit kat bars.

i trade candy too  
and that’s how my stack accrues.  
here’s a tip for you:

go to a big house  
and look for a large basket  
with sweets inside.

if it says “take one”  
take two or three; no one cares!  
but snatch the best ones.

ask your friends to swap.  
beg them with a pleading face.  
it works every time.

“will it fail?” you ask.  
steal candy from your homies  
as a last resort.

best wishes,  
kono junki


	5. 5

dear sato keigo,  
you screamed because of a ghost?  
BOO! did i scare you?

don’t worry; i’m nice  
or at least i think i am.  
i will protect you!

i’m hyper right now  
because my teacher told us  
we would meet up soon

(i’m kind of capping)  
but we’re having a field trip.  
we’re touring japan

however, my peers  
have made plans with their penpals.  
can we make plans too?

here’s a description:  
i’ll make it brief, i promise  
but we’re going to

hyogo, tokyo,  
okayama, osaka,  
okinawa too

finally aichi  
(and maybe fukuoka.)  
speaking of aichi,

do you know a boy  
who’s named kimata syoya?  
he’s a distant friend.

both literally  
and mentally; we drifted  
apart gradually.

hit me up anytime  
and show me around aichi  
pretty please? keigo-kun?

best,  
kono junki


	6. 6

dear sato keigo,  
i can’t believe you said yes!  
sir, be my tour guide.

you don’t know syoya?  
maybe y’all live far apart?  
isn’t aichi small?

do you have field trips?  
i’ll show you around nara  
it’s beautiful here.

just a few more weeks  
until we see each other!  
googling aichi

so i don’t seem dumb.  
fake it till you make it, right?  
i’m clowning right now.

unrelated but  
you like the number seven?  
me too, but i like

the number nine more.  
nine is my lucky number.  
it’s uncanny though

because haikus have  
a 5-7-5 pattern.  
if you like seven,

i should favor five.  
don’t mind my faulty logic.  
overthinking sucks.

see you soon!  
kono junki


	7. 7

sato keigocchi!  
that was one hell of a ride  
thanks for everything!

my free time was filled  
with memories spent with you.  
you’re captivating.

i am a prophet  
and knew from the beginning  
we’d get along well 

you’re great at soccer  
and so were the other boys  
please teach me your ways.

that’s it! i’m leaving  
my house to move in with you.  
aichi’s beautiful

(just like keigo-kun)  
kindly ignore my flirting;  
i’m trying my best.

give me some feedback  
so i don’t flop later on  
thank you very much!

kono junki


	8. 8

dear sato keigo,  
you actually came  
to nara, japan.

what were your feelings  
towards the deer at the park?  
i’m still laughing at

the way you were scared  
when you first tried to feed them.  
at least now you don’t

jump back in terror  
and scream like you did before  
when deer approach you.

unfortunately,  
this may be the last letter  
as of this school year.

i’m a big boy now  
which means no more penpalling  
for second graders!

let’s be real here;  
i only wrote during class  
and i won’t have time

later to do so.  
if you want, you can call me  
bye for now...i guess

yours truly,  
kono junki


	9. 9

dear sato keigo,  
remember me? junkichi?  
it’s been a few years

since we last conversed   
(to be precise, 15 years.)  
i’m in college now

while cleaning my house,  
i saw the stash of letters  
sitting in a box,

neatly organized.  
grinning like an idiot,  
i read through each one.

let’s just say i’m dumb  
(or i was dumb at the time).  
but now i’ve improved.

i’m happy to say  
that i’m an IT major.  
hire me, rakuten.

if you wanna talk,  
you can always hit me up;  
i’ll be there for you.

best regards,  
kono junki


	10. 10

dear sato keigo,  
it was nice talking with you  
wow, i can’t believe

you remember me.  
i decided to send this  
letter out only

for sentimental  
reasons. what made you decide  
come to my hometown?

i’m not complaining;  
showing you around is fun.  
you had a glow up

from last time. firstly,  
your physique completely changed.  
are you working out?

good job! furthermore,  
you’re not scared of deer anymore?  
damn. well i assume 

it was fun while it   
lasted. it was fun for me,  
at least. anyways,

we should hang out more!  
(if you’re staying around here.)  
message me anytime!

wishing you the best,  
kono junki


	11. 11

sato keigocchi,  
happy anniversary!  
you may call me a

hopeless romantic.  
starting this the same way i  
began our friendship.

who knew we would last  
forever? i’m not saying  
that we will break up;

‘tis a terrible  
thing to say to anyone.  
i would like to take

a moment to claim  
you as mine. i’m grateful for  
all the late night drives,

the sunset pictures,  
the midnight jamming sessions,  
and the polaroids

that brought us to where  
we are in the present day.  
our relationship

blossomed, despite the  
obstacles we faced throughout  
it. you’re amazing.

i’m in love with you.  
if i had another chance,  
i would fall for you

all over again.  
i’m so lucky to have you.  
(will you marry me?)

yours,  
kono junki  
(p.s. i’ve already rehearsed our wedding vows; refer to the sixth letter.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did writing the poem.  
> twitter: @jo1stargazer


End file.
